Bella Traición
by StardustTomb
Summary: "Cualquier maldad, por más grotesca y perversa que sea, si es cometida por amor, entonces se convierte en una maldad perdonable." [SasuNaru, AU, Oneshot]


Cuando escribí esta historia hace tanto tiempo atrás, no sólo el manga no estaba finalizado, sino que la relación de Naruto y Kurama en aquel punto era de enemigos, cosa que se ve perfectamente reflejada, pero que creí prudente aclarar al comienzo de la historia para que no hubiese confusiones al respecto. Desde luego, habiendo finalizado ya el manga, decidí hacer algunos arreglos a la historia, pero la parte de Kyubi se quedó tal cual la escribí la primera vez.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**BeLlA TrAiCiÓn**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

 **L** a cantidad de rarezas que poseía la vida era enorme y sin duda alguna también las cosas que escapan a nuestra lógica. Cosas que parecen no tener una verdadera explicación.

Sakura Haruno, quien era la novena Hokage de Konoha no tenía duda alguna de las peculiaridades que formaba la vida. Hacía muy poco que ella había ascendido a Hokage, después de que Konohamaru, quien había sido el octavo, hubiese muerto recientemente a causa de una enfermedad que estuvo aquejándolo durante mucho tiempo.

A su edad -la cual nunca decía, porque era una falta de respeto para una mujer- cualquiera que viese a Sakura diría que estaba en una edad veinteañera ¡La juventud llena de esplendor!, pero la realidad era que todo el mundo sabía que su nueva Kyuudaime había nacido en tiempos del Sandaime y se decían chistes de que era tan vieja como el monumento a los Hokage. Sakura quien fue la celebre alumna de la sannin Tsunade -quien a su vez alguna vez fue la quinta Hokage- había superado a su mentora y además de eso había perfeccionado un sinfín de técnicas que tenían que ver con la regeneración del cuerpo. Así que a nadie le parecía extraño que anduviese por allí con un jutsu de rejuvenecimiento a tiempo completo, pues se sabía vagamente que Tsunade había hecho lo mismo en las ultimas décadas de su vida.

Konohagakure era la más poderosa de las seis aldeas ninjas, de eso nadie tenía duda. Y además de ello, tenía por aliados a Sunagakure y a Otogakure.

Era algo curioso de recordar como al principio, pareció que la Aldea del Sonido y Konoha tenían cierta rivalidad y se decía que eran de hecho, enemigas declaradas. Uchiha Sasuke había sido Nidaime Otokage y gracias a su mandato inteligente, Otogakure se ganó un lugar en la historia shinobi, además del respeto del resto de las aldeas. Fue por él que la Aldea del Sonido ahora era ahora la sexta principal. Y en algún punto de la historia desde su aceptación oficial, pasó de ser vista como un rival de la Hoja a un aliado más, digna de tanta confianza como la Aldea de Suna.

Aunque actualmente Konoha era fuerte, prospera y tenía el mejor lugar de todos entre los shinobi, nadie iba a negar que quizás su tiempo más brillante ocurrió bajó el mandato de su Nanadaime, quien la resurgió como un fénix en su desgraciadamente cortó tiempo como líder.

– ¡Sakura-okaa-chan!

Sakura fue sacada en aquel momento de sus reminiscencias cronológicas, cuando la puerta de su oficina localizada en lo alto y glorioso de la Torre del Hokage fue abierta con brusquedad, dando paso a un montón de alborotados cabellos rojizos. La joven mujer –aunque únicamente en apariencia– suspiró pesadamente, recargando la espalda aun más en el respaldo de su asiento.

– ¡He vuelto de mi misión! –anunció el escandaloso visitante– ¡Felicítame, okaa-chan, cumplí con lo que querías!

La mujer suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no entres así en mi oficina, Akeru?

– ¡No seas aburrida! ¡Voy a decirte obaa-chan sino te animas más!

– ¡Sabes que no debes decirme así! –gruñó ella–.

Sin embargo, la Kyuudaime recibió como respuesta una carcajada alegre.

Akeru Uzumaki a sus quince años era un chuunin, y entre otras cosas, era también descendiente de Naruto Uzumaki... el último de ellos.

Sakura comenzaba a creer firmemente que el destino de todos aquellos con la sangre del Yondaime era el de perecer en tragedias heroicas.

Naruto había cumplido su promesa de convertirse en Hokage, el séptimo de ellos, el mejor. Sin embargo, aquella dicha duró en realidad unos cuantos años que parecieron ser muy pocos. Se casó finalmente con Hinata y tuvieron un par de hijos... hijos que se quedaron sin su padre cuando Naruto tuvo que sacrificarse a sí mismo por el bienestar entero de Konoha ya que el Kyuubi en su interior se convirtió en un enemigo letal, amenazando con romper el sello y salir a destruir todo aquello que Naruto había querido tanto. Todos comenzaron a buscar una solución, alguna técnica que restaurara el sello, cualquier cosa que pudiese ayudar; incluso los niños pequeños imploraban crecer rápidamente para poder ser grandes y hacer algo por su Hokage. La Aldea entera quería ayudar, existían buenas intenciones por todas partes, pero las buenas intenciones muchas veces no eran suficientes. Y Naruto sencillamente anunció que si la única solución que garantizaba la seguridad de su pueblo era la de morir, entonces gustosamente lo haría... y lo hizo.

Konoha se quedó sin su Nanadaime y aquel fue considerado uno de los días más tristes en la historia de la villa. Konohamaru fue entonces el siguiente Hokage, pero el nieto del Tercero anunció que jamás había sido realmente su deseo ser el octavo Hokage, porque había tenido siempre la esperanza de que Naruto envejeciera lo más posible portando aquel cargo.

Cualquiera pensaría que más desgracias tristes no sobrevendrían para los Uzumaki, pero tristemente sí lo hicieron. Al poco tiempo de que Naruto falleciera, lo hizo su hija. Su hijo, por su parte, también encontró su final, aunque lo hizo muchos años después. Por su parte, los padres de Akeru perecieron cuando se encontraban en una misión de absoluta importancia para Konoha, de la cual dependía en gran medida impedir una guerra que planeaba provocar la alianza que habían formado las aldeas de la Nube, la Niebla y la Roca. De haberse llevado a cabo, hubiese sido una terrible devastación en dos bandos formados por tres aldeas cada uno. Pero los padres de Akeru tuvieron éxito aun a costa de sus propias vidas, dejando a su pequeño hijo huérfano, pero salvando un incontable número de vidas inocentes y ahorrando mares de sangre.

Para la desgracia del pobre Akeru, él no había nacido con el característico Byakugan de los Hyuuga y sin nadie por parte de su familia paterna que avalase por él, el clan no dudó en despreciarlo, dejándolo así absolutamente solo en el mundo. Pero él era el tataranieto del mejor amigo de Sakura, de aquel jovial rubio que tanto había significado en su vida. Así que Haruno no tuvo ni una sola duda cuando decidió acoger a Akeru bajo su protección, y así él creció con una madre -aunque fuese sustituta- y un hogar.

Ahora a los quince años, Akeru tenía un parecido casi escalofriante con su antepasado, el Nanadaime. Si bien el cabello rojizo era un misterio para Sakura, aquel par de brillantes ojos azules que resplandecían sin duda alguna eran los mismos de su antiguo amigo y compañero de equipo. Además, los contornos y facciones de su rostro eran increíblemente semejantes a los de Naruto, y lo que era aun más perturbador desde el punto de vista de la actual Hokage: la personalidad de Akeru recordaba demasiado a la que alguna vez poseyó Naruto. Tenía la misma fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable, aquella facilidad para hacer amigos donde fuese, el don de cambiar a las personas y una nobleza que sin lugar a dudas venía del corazón.

Muchos dirían que esto no tenía importancia, que era algo normal teniendo en cuenta que era el tataranieto del Séptimo Hokage. Pero no era esto lo que hacía a Sakura temblar de vez en cuando, oh, no, eso no era.

– De acuerdo, Akeru –dijo ella finalmente– Te felicito, como siempre estás a la altura de todo.

Ante lo dicho, Akeru sonrió enormemente, ya que para él el reconocimiento de Sakura era una de las cosas más importantes en su vida.

– ¡Na, na, Sakura-okaa-chan! ¿Me darás otra misión ahora? ¡Estoy listo para más retos!

– Tranquilízate un poco, Akeru –pidió ella con cierta suavidad– Por ahora todo tu reto debe ser irte a casa, darte un baño y no hacer ninguna tontería de las tuyas, o sabes que no tengo ningún problema en convertirte en un gennin nuevamente ¿Escuchaste, jovencito?

Akeru hizo algo semejante a un puchero y se cruzó de brazos de forma completamente inconforme.

– Abu-rri-da –arrastró sin miedo a una represalia– ¡Nunca me dejas hacer cosas emocionantes!

– ¡No comiences a molestarme, shannaro!

– ¡Vieja injusta!

– ¡Mocoso maleducado!

– ¡Mala madre!

– ¡Mal hijo!

Sin poderlo evitar, el chico de ojos azules comenzó a reír regocijadamente, mientras que la mueca de enfado en el rostro de Sakura se borraba por completo y una sonrisa maternal se posaba en sus labios.

Pese a todo, ella realmente quería a Akeru como si fuera su propio hijo y daría su vida para proteger la de él. Todos los días tenía un gran miedo a perderlo, a que la triste historia de los Uzumaki se repitiera con el último de ellos. Aquel pensamiento siempre la atormentaba cada vez que lo mandaba a alguna misión, porque sufría profundamente ante la idea de no volver a verlo nunca más.

– Ya deja de molestarme, estoy ocupada y si no sales de aquí en este momento, te mandare a visitar a tus amiguitos de Suna de un solo golpe –amenazó ella, con aquella sonrisa que siempre mostraba cuando planeaba algo nada bueno–.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Sakura-okaa-chan –dijo Akeru, levantando las manos en señal de paz– Me voy... pero antes tengo que decirte que mejores tu jutsu, porque desde aquí estoy viendo que te están saliendo unas horribles arrugas junto a los ojos.

– ¡Akeru!

Con una risotada, el joven pelirrojo se abalanzó hacia puerta, abriéndola rápidamente para esquivar el kunai que fue lanzado en su contra y que se incrustó en la madera.

Sakura suspiró con frustración, antes de abrir bien sus ojos verdes arrugando el ceño, mientras que pensaba que aquel muchacho suyo era de lo más insolente posible. Justo en aquel momento inesperadamente la puerta volvió a abrirse con fuerza, y Akeru -que no podía ser de otra forma- nuevamente entraba en la oficina.

– Se me olvidó, okaa-chan –dijo con entusiasmo– ¿Shadoru está en la aldea?

Ante la mención de aquel nombre, Sakura hizo una momentánea mueca de dolor.

– Sí, Akeru –respondió moderadamente– Regresó hace tres días de su misión.

– ¡Bien! Iré a verlo ¡Lo invitaré a comer ramen! –se giró hacia la puerta, agitando la mano– ¡Nos veremos, okaa-chan! ¡Recuerda revisar tus arrugas!

Ésta vez aunque la puerta se cerró de golpe, no hubo ningún kunai amenazador que se incrustara en ella.

A pesar de su apariencia joven y bella, Sakura ahora sí sentía poseedora de su verdadera edad, cosa que venía pasándole muy seguido.

Uchiha Shadoru era el único nombre que podía darle escalofríos en la actualidad, aunque su historia no era trágica ni oscura como la de Akeru... al menos no durante las tres ultimas generaciones.

Muy poco después de que Sasuke se hubiese convertido en el Otokage las noticias de que había tenido un hijo llegaron a Konoha y con esas noticias, la sonrisa eterna y brillante de Naruto fue reemplazada por una completamente falsa hasta el último de sus días. En este momento no existía sentido alguno el disfrazar la historia o ignorar qué había pasado. Naruto estaba enamorado de Sasuke, aun más de lo que la misma Sakura pudo estarlo en su momento y había sido por eso que el haber fallado definitivamente en traerlo de regreso había causado una enorme pena en el Uzumaki, y con el pasar de los años, el rubio había querido hacerle creer que todo estaba superado por lo cual no existía ningún motivo de tristeza, aun y cuando Sasuke se transformó en el Nidaime de Otogakure, lo cual quería decir que jamás volvería a la Aldea de la Hoja, así que toda esperanzaba esta rota y abandonada.

Pero el que hubiese decidido tener hijos y hacer una vida feliz con una esposa, le había dicho al instante a Naruto que Sasuke jamás le había querido... que, a pesar de sus muy desesperados deseos de adolescente, se había equivocado al interpretar las cosas y el Uchiha nunca había tenido ningún sentimiento para regalarle más que el odio. Ya nada tuvo sentido entonces.

Por eso decidió casarse cuando el padre de Hinata había venido casi "ofreciendo" a su hija en matrimonio. Sería una mentira decir que Naruto había engañado a Hinata y también sería una mentira decir que ella sufrió, porque ciertamente ambos formaron una pareja bastante feliz, porque Naruto quería a Hinata y ella no necesitaba otra cosa más que ser querida. Pero una cosa era querer a una persona y otra muy diferente era amarla... y Sakura sabía que en el último instante de su vida Naruto había estado pensando en Sasuke.

Una trágica historia de amor no correspondido. Esa era la perfecta frase que ella solía usar para describir en privado lo que había sido la vida de Naruto, al menos, la mayor parte de ella. Porque la verdad era que el sello se había debilitado simple y llanamente debido a que la fuerza de voluntad del rubio que siempre había mantenido a Kyuubi al margen, se había ido mermando paulatinamente desde el mismo instante en el que supo que él nunca significó nada para Sasuke. En un momento ciego de ira y estando enfurecida, Sakura se encargó de mandarle un pergamino bastante extenso al Otokage, diciéndole a Sasuke lo mucho que lo odiaba y lo mucho que deseaba que sufriera de la misma forma en la que había sufrido Naruto, deseándole que muriese de manera horrenda, porque quien debería estar vivo era Naruto y no él, ya que sí el rubio estaba muerto, había sido enteramente culpa de Sasuke y de nadie más.

El amor era tan maravilloso que podía ser capaz de crear vida y también era tan monstruoso que era capaz igualmente de arrebatarla.

Hacía unos años mucho después de eso, los abuelos de Shadoru habían decidido venir a vivir a Konoha, regresando no únicamente el apellido Uchiha a la aldea, sino también tomando justamente lo que les pertenecía como el extenso terreno del Barrio Uchiha, que hasta ese momento era considerado como un lugar embrujado donde los niños pequeños se asustaban al pasar por allí. Así que actualmente existían Uchiha tanto en Oto como en Konoha y nuevamente eran aquel Clan tan respetado del que todos querían formar parte.

¡Estupideces! ¡Simples estupideces!, Si todos ellos conocieran las cosas como Sakura las conocía, entonces también odiarían el apellido Uchiha.

Todo había estado bastante bien para Sakura hasta el día en el que Akeru se graduó de la Academia y se le asignó un equipo, el cual formaría en compañía de Shadoru Uchiha y Binjin Aburame. La Hokage analizó a los dos compañeros de su "hijo" y mientras que le dio un visto bueno a Binjin, quien era una chica bastante reservada y educada como todo buen Aburame, las cosas con Shadoru Uchiha resultaron ser otra historia.

Para empezar el solo hecho de ser un Uchiha era un punto detestable a su favor, pero aun así Sakura pudo haberlo pasado por alto de no ser porque pronto se dio cuenta de algo que la dejó totalmente sorprendida. Ella había estado bastante alejada de todo lo relacionado con los Uchiha y aunque conocía los nombres clave, rara vez se interesó por los demás. Siendo Shadoru tan joven no había hecho nada que mereciera mención o siquiera que valiese la pena como para tener que verlo, pero al formar parte del equipo de Akeru, la ojiverde se vio en la necesidad de conocerlo. Y cuando lo hizo sintió que debía de gritar.

Shadoru Uchiha parecía una copia de quien ella había conocido como Sasuke Uchiha, lo único que discordaba era el color marrón de su cabello, ya que incluso el porte y la actitud eran indudablemente similares.

Aquello debía de ser reconocido como una mala broma del destino, ya que siendo Shadoru y Akeru tan parecidos a sus antepasados, Sakura no dejaba de sentirse recelosa al respecto, además de bastante conmocionada. Si existiera alguien más con vida que hubiese conocido a Naruto y a Sasuke, estarían de acuerdo entonces con Sakura en que ella tenía la razón respecto a aquellos dos.

Sin embargo no era el parecido físico lo que asustaba a la Hokage, porque aquello podía explicarse meramente por el hecho de que Shadoru era descendiente de Sasuke. No, lo que a ella la asustaba era la forma en la que siempre la miraba aquel chico, con sus ojos negros que parecían contener una edad que no era acorde a la que presentaba, y la observaban siempre como si la conocieran aun en el momento en el que se vieron la cara por primera vez. Y además, también estaba la forma de hablar de aquel Uchiha, porque existían cosas que decía que dejaban a la Kyuudaime con una sensación perturbadora recorriéndola. Sakura reconocía que sus ideas eran un tanto desquiciadas y paranoicas. Ella estaba consciente de que Shadoru no era Sasuke por más que se parecieran y también sabía que su mente le hacía pasar malas jugadas asociando de aquella forma a dos personas con el mismo apellido que existían en diferentes tiempos.

Sasuke estaba muerto y sufriendo algún tipo de castigo -al menos eso era lo que ella deseaba-, y Shadoru no era más que un mocoso que en mala hora vino a parecerse a alguien de su pasado.

Pero aun así... aun así algo dentro de ella le decía que estaba en lo correcto, que sus locos presentimientos no se trataban de algo absurdo. Que había algo _malo_ dentro de todo eso... algo que no era normal en lo más mínimo.

Con un suspiro abatido, Sakura se puso de pie, sintiendo en sus viejos huesos el peso de su verdadera edad, pensando que realmente ya los años querían comenzar a pasarle la factura, pese a lo bueno que eran sus jutsus.

La mujer se acercó a una de las ventanas de la oficina, la cual era enorme igual que el resto. Afuera se podía observar la aldea en todo su esplendor. Con un gesto cansado, la pelirosa llevó su mano al cristal y la reposó sobre el mismo.

– Espero que no sean ustedes, chicos, porque entonces terminaran de volverme vieja.

¡Claro que no eran ellos!, Sasuke se encontraba justamente en el infierno y Naruto merecidamente en el cielo. Y definitivamente no andaban por allí en la aldea, viviendo bajo el aspecto de otras personas como su dañada mente quería hacerle creer.

– Ya enloquecí, sin duda -se carcajeó la ojiverde- Mejor dejo de pensar en tonterías y me pongo a trabajar... aunque tampoco un vasito pequeñito de sake me haría mal.

Con otra risotada, Sakura pensó que era horrible que se pareciera tanto a su antigua maestra Tsunade ¡Que ironía!, pero no se podía evitar, la Godaime había tenido vicios que eran muy fáciles de adoptar. Una sonrisa agradable apareció en su joven rostro, mientras que la actual Hokage comenzaba a pensar en cómo se iba a escapar de la oficina sin que su asistente, Omizu Nara la descubriera. Omizu era una mujer implacable -como todas las mujeres Nara- y seguramente no se tomaría muy bien que la Hokage volviese a escaparse un poco de sus obligaciones.

Así que mientras planeaba como escabullirse, las ideas que tanto la preocupaban quedaron enterradas en algún lugar de su mente.

 **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų**

La idea inicial de Akeru había sido la de ir directamente a su casa -aquella donde vivía junto con "madre"-, quitarse las cosas de su viaje y ducharse. Después iría a buscar a Shadoru y le contaría todas las cosas que habían sucedido durante su misión.

Sus planes se vieron completamente cambiados cuando al llegar a su gran y elegante casa se encontró con que afuera había una persona que tenía toda la apariencia de hallarse en la espera de algo. A pesar de estar vistiendo el común uniforme que los chuunin y los jounnin portaban, Akeru pudo reconocerla porque aquel cabello color chocolate, la piel blanca y la forma tan digna de pararse no podían pertenecer a otra persona sino a la que él buscaría más tarde de no ser porque ahora ya estaba allí.

– ¡Shadoru! –gritó el pelirrojo, agitando su mano derecha al aire–.

Efectivamente se trataba del Uchiha, quien le sonrió ladeadamente mientras lo veía llegar.

– ¡Joh, me has arruinado los planes! –dijo Akeru apenas llegó a su lado– No se suponía que estuvieses aquí.

– Tienes razón, pero me gusta hacer las cosas que nadie supone.

El ojiazul bufó con una sonrisa, revirando los ojos.

– Bueno, ya que estas aquí no tengo más remedio que dejarte pasar ¡Vamos!

Y con entusiasmo Akeru abrió el alto portón que cubría la propiedad de su casa, esperando a que el castaño pasara para poder cerrarlo.

– Tienes que contarme de tu misión, te apuesto a que no ha sido mejor que la mía –comentaba, mientras caminaban hacia la casa– ¡Siempre tengo las mejores misiones!

– Eso es porque esa anciana loca te prefiere –respondió con un resoplido el ojinegro–.

– ¡Más respeto, que es mi madre!

– Sí, sí –desestimó el hecho con un ademán despreciativo de su mano– Y sé que se va a enojar porque me has dejado entrar otra vez a su sagrada casa.

– No lo creo, Sakura-okaa-chan te tiene algo de manía, pero no es para tanto.

– ¿Algo? –Shadoru preguntó con sarcasmo– Esa mujer me odia absolutamente.

– Estás exagerando –Akeru sonrió ligeramente– Lo que pasa es que ya anda desvariando un poco por la edad ¡Quien sabe cuantos años tendrá Sakura-okaa-chan!

– Sí te dijera cuantos años tiene te sorprenderías –Shadoru sonrió con arrogancia– Ella tenía doce años cuando el Sandaime murió y tenía treinta y seis cuando el Nanadaime falleció. Así que saca la cuenta.

– ¡Es viejísima! –Akeru pareció tan sorprendido que casi se detuvo– Oh, pobre okaa-chan, ya no me voy a meter con su edad... principalmente porque aunque este viejísima estoy seguro de que pega como cuando tenía treinta y seis.

El pelirrojo se aproximó a abrir la puerta principal de la casa, dándose cuenta de que no tenía cerrojo, lo cual no era extraño porque no era necesario dejar cerrado, principalmente porque nadie en la aldea se atrevería a entrar sin permiso en la casa de la Hokage.

– Eso también puedo asegurártelo –Shadoru asintió, entrando después de él–.

– Oi ¿Y cómo es que tú sabes esto?

Akeru cerró la puerta, mientras que se sacaba las sandalias de la misma forma en la que el Uchiha estaba haciendo para dejarlas en la entrada.

– Es cultura, algo que tú no tienes, a diferencia tuya yo sí estudié la historia de Konoha y todos sus Kages... sé tanto de la Kyuudaime y de su pasado que hasta se podría decir que estuve allí.

– ¿De verdad? Pues a okaa-chan no le va a hacer gracia si se entera de que su vida es tan publica ¡Sabes lo mucho que odia eso!, y también la manía rara que tiene de no hablar de cuando era joven ¡Nunca quiere contarme del Nanadaime! –el ojiazul hizo una mueca de inconformidad– ¿Te imaginas? No tiene gracia tener al mejor Hokage en tu familia y que tu madre que lo conoció no quiera decirte mucho de él ¡Siempre tengo que enterarme por libros!, y no me gusta leer.

– No te pierdes de mucho –Shadoru se encogió de hombros– Era muy parecido a ti.

– ¡Tsk! Sabes que odio cuando hablas con ese tonito de sabelotodo.

Shadoru sonrió mientras que comenzaba a subir las escaleras que se hallaban casi doblando en el primer pasillo de la casa. Había visitado el lugar las suficientes ocasiones como para memorizarlo y además de eso, como para saber donde se hallaba la habitación del Uzumaki.

– Pero olvida eso, quiero que me cuentes de tu misión –repuso Akeru, siguiéndolo– Así te presumiré de la mía después.

– Puedes comenzar a presumir, no pasó nada interesante y trabajar con ese Inuzuka es un fastidio.

– No digas eso, Rou es simpático y me agrada mucho.

– Sí, porque es tan infantil y fastidioso como tú.

Akeru estaba dispuesto a replicar, pero en ese momento habían llegado a su habitación y como era de esperarse, Shadoru abrió la puerta mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia.

– Después de usted, futuro Hokage –dijo el castaño, con tono burlón–.

Akeru suspiró moviendo la cabeza negativamente y entró sin mucha ceremonia siendo seguido del ojinegro.

– No sé porque crees que yo sería Hokage –comentó el pelirrojo, acercándose a su cama y sentándose después–.

Shadoru sonrió entonces de aquella forma tan enigmática que Akeru jamás había sido capaz de explicar, acercándose hacia donde él estaba y sentándose a su lado, hundiendo aun más el colchón con su peso.

– Se podría decir que lo llevas en la sangre ¿No lo crees? Piénsalo, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno... creo que estás destinado a ese puesto.

– Sakura-okaa-chan no es mi madre en realidad –replicó, como si con aquello pudiese explicar algo–.

– Sí, pero eso no importa, ella te adoptó y aunque no tengas su sangre eso prueba la teoría de que ser Hokage es cosa de familia para ti.

– No, gracias –Akeru negó agitando sus cabellos rojos– Ya viste como terminaron el Cuarto y el Séptimo, ni de chiste me voy a meter a eso.

– Eso fue por culpa de Kyuubi –razonó– Ya no existe, así que no hay problema.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti? Podrías ser el Otokage.

– No, ya hay muchos Uchiha detrás de ese puesto, no es para mí.

– Y yo insisto en que tampoco eso del Hokage es para mí.

– Ah... quién te escuchara decir eso –exclamó, con una burla mezclada con compasión–.

Antes de que Akeru pudiese quejarse, Shadoru se inclinó y pasándole una mano por la cintura y la otra colocándola sobre su nuca lo atrajo hacia él, pegando sus labios a los suyos. El pelirrojo cerró al instante los ojos, suspirando satisfecho y abriendo sus labios permitiendo que la lengua húmeda del otro se deslizara hacia su boca. Hábilmente el ojinegro utilizó el peso de su propio cuerpo para hacerlo descender hasta el punto en el que quedó acostado, mientras que el mismo Shadoru terminaba de subir sus propios pies a la cama y jugueteaba entrelazando la lengua con la suya.

De alguna forma que Akeru no podía explicar, desde el momento en el que fueron asignados para estar en el mismo equipo, se sintió automáticamente atraído hacia la presencia de Shadoru, por lo cual no fue difícil que se volvieran posteriormente los mejores amigos y hacía unos pocos meses atrás, habían comenzado algo completamente diferente a la amistad.

Era una especie de noviazgo que aun no habían revelado al resto del mundo, ya que a Shadoru y a él la idea de tener un secreto tan grandioso les fascinaba, aunque ya hubiesen acordado que en cuanto se convirtieran en jounnin revelarían el enorme secreto y esperarían para ver el tipo de reacciones que causarían con eso. El "hijo" de la Hokage no podía sentirse más feliz en ese aspecto simplemente porque no podía, ya que además de estar tontamente enamorado también era correspondido y se sentía querido en cada una de las acciones que hacía el ojinegro por él. Adoraba aquellos ojos negros que habían llamado su atención desde que era un niño, pero los cuales jamás había mirado de frente por no saber como acercarse al dueño de los mismos. La formación del Equipo Gris con él mismo, Shadoru y Binjin, le dio la oportunidad perfecta de al fin poder hablar y convivir con el Uchiha de su clase y además de eso, de ser capaz de conocerlo más a fondo, para finalmente abandonarse después a aquellos sentimientos que le provocaba su compañero de equipo.

Y sin entender por qué, cada vez que Shadoru le decía que le quería, sentía dentro de él una sensación tan conmovedora que se acercaba peligrosamente al grado de las lagrimas... como sí aquello fuese algo que hubiera estado esperando desde siempre.

Finalmente, después de un par de besos más donde los dientes casi chocaron, la saliva se escabulló un poco y las lenguas se acariciaron hasta la saciedad, Shadoru se dejó caer a su lado, dejando su brazo izquierdo debajo de la cabeza pelirroja a modo de que el Uzumaki pudiese utilizarlo como almohada.

Era en momentos como esos que Akeru se sentía inmensamente feliz de vivir, ya que aunque los idiotas del Clan Hyuuga lo desconocieran como un miembro de ellos, aun tenía a Sakura que verdaderamente era una madre para él, tenía también a sus amigos -montones de amigos en realidad- que lo apreciaban y sobre todo, tenía a Shadoru, que complementaba la perfección de su vida.

– Hey, Akeru, ya que mi misión no fue nada interesante ¿Qué te parece si mejor termino de contarte la leyenda de antes?

Akeru abrió bien sus ojos azules y se giró para quedar de lado, observando de cerca el rostro del castaño quien también se había colocado sobre uno de sus costados, de tal manera que ahora los dos estaban cómoda e íntimamente cerca.

– Claro –dijo con entusiasmo– Odié que me dejaras en la mejor parte. Así que más te vale decirme que pasó con el Señor del Día y el Señor de la Noche.

Shadoru sonrió con un peculiar brillo rondando sus ojos negros.

– Bien ¿En qué nos quedamos?

– En que el retardado de la Noche se le ocurrió meterse con esa zorra del Bosque –dijo Akeru, con un resentimiento infantil–.

El Uchiha extendió su mano libre al rostro del ojiazul y con su dedo índice comenzó a delinear, acariciando suavemente los labios del otro.

– Sí, bien... el Señor de la Noche pensó que luego de todas las cosas que había hecho, lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse para siempre de la vida del Señor del Día –comenzó contando, con ese tono tan sabio que a Akeru siempre le había llamado la atención– Así que pensó que casarse con la Dama del Bosque era lo único que podía hacer. Su propio odio fue lo que terminó hundiéndolo, ya que se dio cuenta muy tarde que había cometido un terrible error, porque en realidad con quien quería estar era con el Señor del Día. Y entonces por fin fue consciente de todas las cosas horribles que había hecho en su contra y también de lo mucho que lo había lastimado en todos esos años. Sin embargo, el Señor de la Noche ya había tenido una hija con la Dama del Bosque y aunque él pensó que la situación podría arreglarse, le llegó la noticia de que el Señor del Día se había casado con la Ninfa del Sol, lo que le demostró que lo había perdido.

Shadoru paró unas milésimas de segundo el relato, para poder hacer a un lado los mechones pelirrojos que tapaban un poco los ojos azules que estaba observando fijamente.

– Era cierto que el Señor de la Noche aun podía arreglar eso –continuó– Sí hubiese querido, hubiese abandonado su reino para ir al reino del Señor del Día, y hasta pudo haber matado a la Ninfa del Sol para quitarla del camino, pero el Señor de la Noche se encontraba tan resentido, tan enojado por lo que había hecho el Señor del Día, que nuevamente se dejó llevar por su odio y no hizo nada.

– Ese Señor de la Noche es un estúpido –interrumpió Akeru, como rara vez lo hacía en ese tipo de situaciones–.

– Lo era –concordó el Uchiha– Lo era y por eso merecía el peor de los castigos. Y se lo dieron, ya que poco después el Señor del Día cayó gravemente enfermó... porque había enfermado de tristeza y contra eso rara vez hay una cura. Así que el Señor del Día acabó por morir y para enterarse de que había sido por su culpa, la Princesa de las Rosas se encargó de mandarle una carta al Señor de la Noche como un último reproche. Así que ya nada tenía caso, porque gracias a la estupidez que ya comentamos, el Señor de la Noche había perdido lo único que realmente había querido en su vida, todo por culpa de errores egoístas y decisiones completamente equivocadas. Para él ya no existía el consuelo y nada de lo que hiciera podría remediar lo sucedido, porque el Señor del Día no iba a volver a la vida.

Y sí Akeru no hubiese estado tan absorto en las palabras que escuchaba, hubiese notado la triste mirada que se había posado en los ojos color negro de Shadoru.

– Lo había perdido para siempre, ya que los muertos no regresan ¿Verdad?

Entonces, el castaño dejó de hablar el tiempo suficiente como para que Akeru se sintiese intrigado.

– No, no se supone que regresen –replicó el ojiazul– Entonces ¿Qué paso después?

– Ah, pues pasó que te has equivocado –Shadoru sonrió tenuemente– El Señor de la Noche sabía de una forma de volver a ver al Señor del Día, así que en un ultimo intento desesperado por conseguir enmendarse con la persona que quería, el Señor de la Noche condenó por medio de la sangre a sus siguientes descendientes y no sólo a los suyos, sino también a los del Señor del Día, sacrificando de esta forma sus almas como un pago para que luego de morir, él pudiese volver a la vida y el Señor del Día también, de esta forma en algún lugar lejano del futuro ellos podrían volverse a encontrar, serían capaces de pisar este mundo nuevamente y así el Señor de la Noche remediaría sus errores y le daría al Señor del Día toda la felicidad que antes, en su otra vida, le había arrebatado.

El silencio siguió después, animando al Uzumaki a hablar nuevamente para descubrir lo que sucedía con el relato.

– ¿Y después? –dijo finalmente–.

– Oh, bueno... allí termina la historia –dijo con algo de desinterés–.

– ¿Allí termina? –Akeru parecía sorprendido– ¡No puede terminar así!

– Bien, bien –Shadoru suspiró con una sonrisa burlona– El Señor de la Noche y el Señor del Día volvieron a encontrarse mucho tiempo después, lo que le comprobó al Señor de la Noche que el sacrificio de todas aquellas almas inocentes había valido la pena.

– Eso es... horrible –dijo, entrecerrando la mirada– Sacrificar a personas que no tenían la culpa es algo espantoso, sobre todo si son de tu propia familia.

– Lo es –reconoció el castaño– Pero el Señor de la Noche lo hizo por amor y por el amor se pueden cometer las cosas más macabras y egoístas que puedas imaginar.

– ¿Al menos vivieron felices para siempre o algo así?

– Sí, se podría decir que sí.

Akeru no dijo nada, conservando en su rostro una expresión pensativa que claramente dejaba ver que estaba discerniendo algo de forma callada. Finalmente, enfocó su mirada en el otro.

– Todo eso pudo haberse evitado si el Señor de la Noche hubiese actuado bien –dijo el ojiazul concluyentemente– Todas las cosas que hizo fueron una tontería, él no fue feliz e hizo infelices a los demás, especialmente al Señor del Día.

– Tienes razón y fue por eso que aun en la muerte buscó una solución a todo.

– Pero no hubiese sido necesario, si él se hubiese olvidado de su estúpida idea de matar al Dios de la Sangre, si se hubiese quedado con el Señor del Día, la Princesa de las Rosas y el Maestro de los Libros, entonces nada hubiese sido triste.

– Sí, pero el " _hubiera_ " no existe, Akeru. Y muy tarde se dio cuenta el Señor de la Noche, es por eso que es cierto lo dicen sobre que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

– Pues eso no va a aplicarse a mí nunca –dijo determinadamente el pelirrojo– Yo sé lo que tengo y no voy a hacer ninguna idiotez para perderlo.

– Yo también sé lo que tengo –concordó– Y ésta vez no voy a perderlo. Así que espero que te hagas a la idea de que no vas a librarte de mí, ni en la muerte.

– Siempre tan exagerado –se rió, entrecerrando los ojos– Hmn... no sé porque, pero a pesar de que todo lo que hizo ese bastardo de la Noche fue algo terrible, aun así creo que esta historia me ha gustado mucho.

– No lo esperaba de otra forma.

A pesar de la posición en la que se encontraban, Shadoru se las arregló para depositar un beso en los labios dispuestos de Akeru, quien sonrió casi inocentemente cuando se separaron y volvieron a conectar sus miradas.

– Hey, Shadoru, no te importa si me duermo ¿Verdad? La idea de una siesta contigo me parece genial –admitió con total franqueza–.

– Dobe -murmuró, haciendo que algo saltase en el interior del pelirrojo– Duerme si quieres, yo estaré contigo cuando despiertes.

Akeru sonrió, sintiendo que no podía ser más feliz ni más afortunado de lo que ya era en aquel momento. Así que acomodándose un poco más entre los brazos del ojinegro que lo acogieron con naturalidad, pronto se sintió presa del sueño al cual se dejó ir tranquila y confianzudamente, porque sabía que cuando abriese los ojos, Shadoru estaría allí y la vida seguiría siendo tan perfecta como en ese momento.

Sólo cuando Shadoru se dio cuenta de que Akeru dormía profundamente, se dio la libertad de comenzar a acariciar sus cabellos rojos, mientras que lo observaba detenidamente, fijándose con cuidado en cada detalle de su rostro pacifico y relajado.

– El rubio te queda mejor –dijo finalmente al chico dormido– Además, sigues siendo terriblemente ingenuo, Naruto... pero esta bien, yo voy a encargarme de que nadie pueda aprovecharse de eso.

Shadoru depositó entonces un beso entre los cabellos rojizos, restregando un poco las mejillas entre la suavidad de los mismos.

– ¿Sabes? Voy a dejar de aterrorizar a Sakura, creo que estoy por volverla loca –el ojinegro sonrió con audacia– Además, si algo malo le pasa no creo que te lo vayas a tomar muy bien ¿Eh?

Con una sonrisa más ligera, el castaño cerró los ojos, acomodándose un poco con la intención de dormirse también.

– Quién diría que ella fuese a vivir tanto –su voz comenzó a convertirse en un murmullo– Pero da lo mismo... funcionó, estás aquí, estamos aquí... y ésta vez no sufrirás, te lo prometo.

El Uchiha sabía que tener a aquel chico de ojos azules entre sus brazos era una de las satisfacciones más grandes que podría encontrar y se arrepintió, una vez más, de que en el pasado hubiese dejado pasar la oportunidad.

– La traición perfecta –masculló, ya casi inaudiblemente– Traicionamos a todos, Naruto. A los que están y a los que se fueron, a la muerte y al tiempo... sí, definitivamente una bella traición.

Poco después, Shadoru cayó dormido sintiendo como una gran paz interior lo recorría y sobre sus hombros no pesaba ninguna culpa... porque cualquier maldad, por más grotesca y perversa que fuera, si es cometida por amor, entonces se convertía en una maldad perdonable.

Entre sueños, Akeru sonrió, sin saber aquella verdad que Shadoru perfectamente conocía... y que Sakura profundamente intuía.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

En la versión original de este fanfic, Naruto era el sexto Hokage, teniendo en cuenta como se desarrollaron las cosas en el manga, decidí cambiarlo al séptimo porque no era un cambio que afectara la trama, como en el caso de Kurama. Del mismo modo en el que originalmente puse que sólo tuvo un hijo con Hinata, pero viendo la existencia de Boruto y la otra hija que no me acuerdo como se llama (yup, así de desconectada de esa saga estoy), decidí ajustar eso también.

Por último, de todos los fanfics que he escrito, este siempre ha estado dentro mis primeros tres favoritos.

.:¤°—"Siempre hay un poco de locura en el amor, pero siempre hay un poco de razón en la locura _..._ " —°¤:.


End file.
